Gerita week 2016
by HeartInMusic
Summary: Gerita week 2016
1. Day 1- Flowers

_"Ding"_ The bell over the door rang as Germany walked into the small flower shop.

"Welcome!" Is there anything that I can help you with?" The elderly man at the desk asked.

"I am looking for some flowers for a... uh... friend of mine." Germany said trying to hide his blush.

The clerk smiled at Germany. "Well you came to the right place. Now what kind of flowers were you looking for?"

"That's the problem I am not sure. I read about different flowers in some manuals but I couldn't make up my mind on what to get."

"That's what my wife and I are here for, to help people chose just the right flowers. Now are we wanting flowers for a male or for a female."

"Male."

"Okay are these flowers just friendly or are they meant t be romantic."

"Uh..." Germany tried to answer but was too flushed to answer.

"Romantic it is." The man said with a smirk. "Honey can you help this young man find some flowers for his lover?" The elderly man said calling to his wife who emerged from the backroom.

"Of course now do you have any idea of any type of flower you want?"

"Well I was thinking since he is from Italy maybe some stylized lilies since those are the national flower."

"Of course and since we are adding his national flower in why don't we put yours in as well? I presume by your accent that you are German."

"Yes that is correct."

"Well then I will add in some blue corn flowers as well. Any other flowers that catch your attention?"

Germany looked around the room and his attention was quickly drawn to some small white flowers in a pot. "What kind of flower are those little white ones?" He asked pointing out the flowers.

"Ah good eye young man. Those are forget-me-nots." The women said grabbing them out of the bin. "A promise to a lover to never forget them even through the worst of times."

"They will do. Danke I think that is all that I want in the bouquet."

"You are welcome young man." The women said whilst she was arranging the flowers. "Now what colour of ribbon would you like?"

"I actually already have ribbons." Germany said pulling two ribbons out of his uniform pocket and giving them to the lady. The one ribbon was the colours of the Italian flag and the other was in the colours of the German flag.

The women just smiled, tied the ribbons around the flowers and began to walk over to her husband who was still waiting behind the till.

"That will be €20 for the bouquet please." The old man said.

Germany handed the man the money and thanked the elderly couple before heading out the door. As soon as he left the store he let out a sigh and then began his walk to the house of the Axis Powers. Currently he was now panicking on how to give Italy the flowers. Should he just go right up to Italy and give him the flowers or should he just leave them out for Italy to find?

When the nervous German finally reached the property he quickly made up his mind and went in search of the bubbly Italian.

"Italy." Germany yelled to try to make finding Italy easier. He soon found Italy curled up on the couch watching tv.

"Germany your back." Italy said with a huge smile.

"Yes, and I uh... brought you something."

"What is it Germany? If it has anything to do with training I don't want it."

"No it's nothing like that, here." Germany said shoving the flowers into Italy's arms.

"Ve?" Italy sounded in confusion till he realized Germany had just given him flowers. And not just any flowers but the three kinds of flowers that held the greatest meaning to him. Cornflowers that represented Germany, Lilies to represent himself and forget-me-nots to represent never forgetting about their friendship. He also noticed the two different flag coloured ribbons tied to the flowers. Italy just sat staring at the flowers not sure what to say.

"I am sorry if you don't like them." Germany said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, grazie Germany." Italy said trying make sense of the flowers. "It's just..why?"

"I read about flowers the other day and thought I would get you some as a present." Germany said with a blush.

Italy noticed Germany's blush and instantly knew that it was the time to do something he had been wanting to do for a while. He went over to Germany and gave Germany a kiss on his check. Then the Italian turned to walk away only to be spun back around and have Ludwig crash their lips together.

"Ich liebe dich Italy." Germany said as he broke apart the kiss.

"Ti amo Germany." Italy said as he went back to kiss his new German lover some more.

"You to get you a vase for the flowers?" Germany asked as the pulled apart again.

"I think I may dry these flowers out that way they last longer."

"No need Italy anytime the flowers die I will buy you new ones."

"Germany is so sappy when he wants to be." Italy said skipping off to get a vase.


	2. Day 2- Exersise

"Italy wake up!" Germany yelled at the sleeping Italian who had snuck into Germany's bed last night.

"Mhhh." Italy moaned as turned to face away from the German standing in the doorway. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and way too early for Italy to be up. But it was training day, and on training day Germany had Japan and Italy up at the crack of dawn so they could train together.

"Wake up now or I will force you up." Germany warned.

"Noooo the sun isn't even up yet. If the sun is not up I should not be." Italy whined.

"Fine." Germany said as he walked out of the room. Soon he returned with a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it over the sleeping boy.

"Ahh!" Italy screamed as the icy water hit his skin. He jerked up and caused the blankets to fall off of his naked body. As soon as Germany saw this he quickly turned around to hide his deep red blush.

"That is what you get when you do not follow orders. Now get ready quickly, Japan and I will be waiting for you downstairs." He said quickly walking out of the room.

"Ve? Why was Germany's face red? Oh well, better get ready before I make Germany angry again. I don't want any more icy showers this morning." Italy mumbled to himself as he got out of the bed and went over to the closet. He always kept a pair of clothes in Germany's room for whenever he decided to sleep in there instead of his room.

Once Italy was ready he rushed down the stairs to get some breakfast. Even though it was early in the morning all he felt like doing right now was eating.

"Morning Italy." Japan said as Italy entered to room.

"Morning Japan." Italy said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Germany and I cooked already there is a plate for you in the oven."

"Thanks Japan!" Italy said running over to the oven. "Is there any pasta?" Italy asked but to his disappointment all that was in the oven was some toast. Disappointedly Italy picked up the plate and placed it on the table.

"Sorry Italy. But that is all that we cooked."

"It's okay Japan." Italy said as he began to eat the toast.

After some silence filled with quite whines from Italy over the toast Japan spoke again. "Do you know what was wrong with Germany-san this morning? His face looked really red I thought he maybe sick."

"I don't know but he turned red after he woke me up."

"That must be why..."

"What is it Japan? Why is Germany red? Is he sick? Are we going to get sick to?"

"No it is nothing like that. It is more of a personal problem I think he will be better in a while."

"Good! I don't want to see Germany sick!" Italy said as he finished eating and placed the dishes in the dish washer. "Well I am ready now let's go find Germany."

"Yes." Japan replied as he stood up. He then followed Italy out the back door and into the field used for training.

"Finally you two are done." Germany said as he saw the two approach him. "I am just going to finish up my push ups then we will get started. 92...93...94"

Italy watched Germany as he continued his workout. Germany was wearing a lose fitting tang top that showed off his muscles and Italy liked what he saw.

"98...99...100. There I am done now let's start by running laps."

"Okay." Japan said in his monotone voice as began to run."

"Italy that means you too." Germany said with a stern tone that caused Italy to start running.

Now the whole team was running laps and soon Germany noticed that Italy was lagging behind.

"Italy pick up the pace." Germany ordered.

"But Germany I am so tired and I want pasta." Italy complained which made Germany turn around to face him.

"There will be no pasta at all until we finish training." This statement made Italy pick up the pace until he was running behind Germany.

"Please Germany I am tired." Italy pleaded.

"Nien." Germany said still running backwards so he could focus on Italy. But because his focus was on Italy he failed to realize there was a rock on the pat and he ended up tripping backwards causing Italy to trip as well. The fall would not have been that bad if it were not for the fact that when Italy fell on top of Germany it caused them to lock lips.

"Mhh." Italy sounded in surprise when he realized that he and Germany were kissing. Instantly he shot up and broke the kiss. "Ah, Germany I am sorry."

"It is alright Italy." Germany said blushing.

"Germany is red again... wait are you blushing?" Italy asked.

"Uhhh." Germany began to say before he was shut up by another kiss.

"It's okay Germany I like you too. Ti amo Germany" Italy said when the two pulled away.

"Ich liebe dich." Germany said as pulled them into yet another kiss.

 _"Click."_

"I must give these to Hungary." Japan said as he began to run away before Italy and could realize he was taking pictures.


	3. Day 3- BakingCooking

"Hugh, done." I groaned as I finished signing my last piece of paperwork. My boss gave me a whole bunch of paperwork last Friday that had to be done by the end of the weekend.

"Why must there be so much paper work?" I questioned as I reclined in my chair. "Work is so boring all I get to do is read papers and sign them. Well at least now I am done and I can go eat. I am starving!"

I ran out of the office faster than a racehorse. Nothing was going to get in the way of me and my pasta, well minus the stairs which I nearly fell down. But when I entered the hall leading to the kitchen I was cut short by a sound. Someone was already in the kitchen and they were singing!

"Ve? I wonder who is singing." I whispered not wanting to disturb the singer. "It can't be Japan he is spending the weekend with Greece. That would only leave... Germany!"

I quickly but quietly snuck over to the kitchen and stood just around the corner of the doorframe to hide. Sure enough I was able to see Germany singing while mixing something in a bowl. On top of that Germany was wearing a pink apron! My jaw dropped at the sight. This was not the Germany that I knew. That Germany would never be singing or baking. No he would be in his uniform cleaning or working out. But even with my surprise I was oddly okay with seeing Germany like this. This is the real Germany once he lets his walls down, the Germany that I secretly was in love with.

"He sounds beautiful." I whispered to myself. Even though I could not tell what he was singing because it was in German but I still loved it. His voice was deep but it was also very soothing. I just stood in awe for many minutes listening to him singing.

But sadly my stomach had to betray me and it decided then to let out a loud growl which caught Germany's attention.

"Italy is that you?" He asked.

I had planned to just stay hiding in hopes that the German would continue his previous actions but I had no such luck.

"Italy I know it is you come out." Germany sighed.

"Hey Germany I just finished my paperwork like a moment ago and then I found out I was hungry so I came down to get something to eat."

"So you weren't watching me?"

"No why would I ever do something like that..."

"You were weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Schiesse." Germany said with an adorable blush.

"But Germany sings so good I had to listen in."

"Its fine as long as you tell no one about this."

"Si I won't."

"Good now do you want to help me finish the cake I was baking."

"Yes!" I said excitedly as we began to make the cake. Soon we had it made and we put it in the oven.

"Now we are finished. Time to clean up."

"But Germany~" I complained as I searched for an excuses to get out of cleaning. "We haven't licked the bowl out yet."

"Fine go ahead."

"Yay!" I said happily as I grabbed the bowl that used to contain the cake batter. "Mhhh."

"So is it good?"

"It's great!" I said as I quickly ate the rest of the left over batter leaving a mess over my face.

"Italy careful you made a hug mess all over your face."

"But it was so good."

"Well here let me help you clean up." Germany said as he grabbed a cloth to wipe my face.

"You missed some." I said once he finished wiping my face.

"Where I don't..." He began to say before I interrupted him with a kiss. I expected him to pull away but instead he deepened the kiss. And we continued to kiss right up until we heard the timer go off for the cake.


	4. Day 4- Alternate Universe

"Ready to find your soul mate?" My brother Gilbert asked as we drove to the auditorium  
"Nien." I responded.  
"Come on it won't be that bad besides you are meeting your soul mate. They are meant for you."  
"Wow bruder you can be really inspirational when you want too."  
"That's because I am awesome. kesesesese!"  
"And there goes the inspiration."  
"Come on bruder don't be a un-awesome stick in the mud."  
"I'm not being a stick in the mud."  
"You are so." Gilbert said until I gave him a glare and he shut up. Neither one of us spoke again until we got to the auditorium. "So you remember how this works again."  
"Yes. I register at the office and then I go an sit in my designated seat. Once the event starts they will begin to call us by last name up to the stage. That is when we will find out the name of our designated soul mate."  
"Wow you have been preparing for this. When I was 18 and going through this I had no idea what to do. But it was still the best day of my life. It was the first day I meet birdie!"  
"Nein Gilbert I just pay attention when teachers talk. And Gilbert I know about that day I was there after all."  
"Kesesese! Well now it is my turn to watch you find your soul mate! Have fun I will see you after the ceremony with the lucky person. "  
"Yes and try not to make me look like too much of a fool up on stage."  
"Nien, I will." Gilbert said as he ran off to head to the family viewing area for the ceremony.  
"What have I gotten myself into." I thought as I walked into the auditorium to go find the sign up.  
"Name." The lady asked as I reached the office.  
"Ludwig."  
"Ah last name?"  
"Um I don't have one." (Fun fact Germany actually does not have a human last name. There is supposed to be a reason but Hidekaz Himaruya hasn't said why)  
"Oh, umm never mind I found your name. Haha silly me its right here at the top of the list." The women said way too cheerfully reminding me of my one friend named Feliciano Vargas.  
Feliciano is a super hyper and happy Italian. He along with my other friend Kiku Honda and I make up the group in our school called the Axis Powers. We got called that name once by another student and for some reason it just stuck so now everyone calls us the Axis Powers.  
"You are in the first seat in the first row. Have a nice day meeting your soul mate." The women said giving me a smile.  
"Thanks I will." I said as I entered the auditorium and attempted to find my seat. But I was interrupted by a sudden high pitch voice calling my name.  
"Ludwig!" I heard Feliciano scream as he came running over to me with Kiku in tow.  
"Hello Feliciano, Kiku."  
"Hello Ludwig how are you?" Kiku asked politely.  
"I am fine thanks. A little nervous but that is nothing I can't handle." I reply back  
"Oh, Luddy who do you think you will get as a soulmate? I bet we are all going to get amazing people as our soul mates. Fratello is so lucky he already knows his soul mate is Antonio and doesn't have to have the excitement and nervousness of waiting. Ve! I'm so excited!" Italy says while dancing on the spot.  
"Calm down Feliciano. You are going to get sick if you don't calm down. " Kiku said.  
"Yes Feliciano you have to calm down and it looks like we all have to go to our seats now. Looks like it is about to start." I said which sent Italy bounding off and Kiku and I to sigh. That Italian was going to be the death of us.  
"Welcome everyone to the soul mates ceremony where all of this year's 18 year olds will learn the name of their soul mate. Now if everyone could take a seat we will start." The MC said as she took the microphone. "Thank you all. Now I would like to start with saying something about a soul mate..."  
I could tell the women was talking by the look of her lips moving. But for some reason I couldn't make out any words. Maybe I was more nervous than I thought.  
"Now let's begin what you have all been waiting 18 years to hear. The matching of you to your soul mate. First name on the list is Ludwig...Um... Ludwig would you come up please." She said obviously puzzled at my lack of last name.  
I took one last breath and then I got up and began to walk up to the stairs that lead to the stage. However I did not feel like I was controlling my body I was so nervous. So before I got up on stage in front of everyone I sighed and put on my normal straight face. That was until I heard the familiar voice of my bruder screaming from the family section of the auditorium.  
"Yeah that's my baby bruder make Gilbert proud!" My bruder screamed causing me to go beat red.  
"Thank you for the Mr Beilschmidt." The lady said as I reached the middle of the stage and stood beside her trying not to seem to embarrassed or nervous.  
"It's Just Ludwig by the way." I whisper to her to try to explain my name.  
"Thanks." She whispers back. "Now for our first soul mate match of the day we have Mr Ludwig."  
Suddenly my school picture appeared on the screen behind her.  
"Your soul mate Mr Ludwig is Feliciano Vargas." The women said as a picture of Feli appeared beside mine on the screen.  
I was in shock my soul mate was my friend the bubbly happy Italian that was nothing like me. Feliciano Vargas was my soul mate.  
"You two may meet after the ceremony and may you two soul mates be in lover forever. " The women said as she motioned for me to leave the stage.  
Once I got back to my seat I looked over my shoulder to try to find my Feliciano and sure enough there he was sitting at the back of the room eyes locked on mine. That's when he gave a huge smile and held up his hand in the shape of a heart. At that my heart melted and I that is when all the stress went away.  
I knew right then and there I had found my soul mate.


	5. Day 5- Past and Present

"Ve." I exclaimed in sadness. Right now I was laying under the huge tree in Austria's backyard. I had decided to spend the week in Austria with Hungary, Austria and Prussia because they were the people who understood this week. The week that was one of the saddest weeks for all of us.

This week held the day we found out Holy Rome was never coming home.

"I miss you." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. "You were supposed to come home! You promised me!" I was sobbing really hard now but I didn't care.

I remembered the day that Holy Rome left. He promised me that he would return to me but he never did. No, instead I had to learn from France that he was never coming back.

"You lied Holy Rome you were never coming back. Never." I cried out. By now I was crying so hard I had to sit up.

I was not sure how long I spent crying under the tree with thoughts of Holy Rome flowing through my head.

I remember the day that we went to the hill next to the river to draw. We managed to find a bunny which we drew , well attempted to draw in Holy Rome's case. My picture looked a lot like the bunny but Holy Rome's looked like a little child drew it. After I saw the picture I tried to help him and when I touched his hand he got very flustered. Nobody knows but I kept that drawing and I cherish it still.

I also remember how he was my first kiss. I had heard from Grandpa Rome that when I found someone that I loved and kissed them it would feel like fireworks. That is exactly how the kiss with Holy Rome felt. Like fireworks.

"Feliciano?" I heard miss Hungary say softly as she enveloped me in a hug breaking me from my memories. She then began to hmm quietly as she rocked me back and forth.

"I.. miss him." I managed to gasp out between sobs.

"We all do Feli, we all do."

"There you two are." Austria said as he and Prussia joined us under the tree.

"Feli you look so unawesome right now." Prussia said as he gave me a hug.

"I just miss him and this week makes me miss him more." I say as Prussia lets go.

"I know you miss him Feliciano." Austria says as he too loses his composer and hugs me. "We all do."

Through my tears I could see the three elder adults exchanging looks before Austria spoke up. "Italy there is something that we must tell you about Holy Rome."

"What?" I asked.

"We wanted to let you know now that you are an adult. That Holy Rome didn't die completely."

I gasped in surprise. "So he is alive. Why haven't you told me this before."

"We were waiting till we thought would be a good time to tell you. We didn't want to tell you while you were young and when you were old enough you had to deal with the wars. There really wasn't a right time until now." Hungary explained. "But what we are trying to tell you is that Holy Rome is not completely dead. When Holy Rome died he was reborn instead of killed. But the issue was that even though he was reborn he couldn't remember who he was."

"Where is he I want to see him..." I demanded.

"Italy are you alright." Germany's voice interrupted my demands.

"I am fine Germany. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to hid the fact that I had been crying earlier.

"I wanted to come check up on you and my bruder."

"Aw West so you do care." Prussia teased.

"Well us three will be in the house if you need us." Hungary said as she left with Austria and Prussia in tow.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look like you have been crying." Germany asked.

"I am fine. Do you want to do something since you are here. How about we head to the hill by the lake."

"That sounds wonderful." Germany said as he helped me up.

It was not a long walk to the hill from the tree. One we were there we sat down and chatted for a while. That is when I noticed that a bunny was sitting in front of us.

"Look Germany a bunny. I wish I had my sketch pad so I could draw it. When I was a kid I spent a day with my best friend at the time drawing a bunny we found. His drawing was terrible but I still loved it. Do you have any memories from your childhood?"

"I mostly only have ones from after Prussia found me. But I do have some hazy ones from before then. They mostly contain a girl in a green dress. I remember being in love with that girl but I never found her again." Germany said which but me in a state of shock.

Germany was Holy Rome.

Without thinking I kissed Germany and sure enough I felt the same fireworks as when I had kissed Holy Rome.

"I love you Holy Rome." I said which combined with the kiss seemed to spark something in Germany's mind. Suddenly He smashed his lips into mine again.

"Ich lebie dich Italy. My price in the little green dress."

Omake:

"Germany, Look what Miss Hungary made me." I said as I twirled around in my new green maids dress.

"I love it." He said as he began to kiss me which lead to other activities later that night.


	6. Day 6- Fighting

"Italy!" I yelled.

"Yes Germany?" Italy replied.

"What did I tell you about cleaning up after yourself when you cook pasta?"

"To make sure I put the dishes in the sink after."

"I told you that you were supposed to clean the dishes after you are done. Why can't you listen when I talk to you."

"But Ger..."

"No buts Italy. First I tell you to be ready outside for training by 7 and you show up and hour late. Then you don't try at all during training. Next you take a extra long lunch so you can skip even more trainging. And now you forget to clean the dishes that you used from your supper." I said rather strenly as I was begingin to lose my temper.

"I'm sorry." Itay said sofetly.

"Italy honestly you need to pay more attention and acctually try sometimes. I am your boyfriend not your nanny." I said slightly raising my voice

"I'm sorry. Please stop yelling." Italy said as he began to cry a little.

"Italy honestly stop crying like a baby. You need to man up and stop acting so stupid. Your a country act like one" by now I had completly lost my temper. But what I had failed to notice was how petrified Italy was until suddently he took of running.

"Italy!" I called agter him but had already gotten shoes on and bolted out the door.

"Shizer." I yelled at myself. Italy is fragile I should know that by now. He went through so much as a child and had none to confide in. Having the pain built up for so long had taken its toll on Italy. Thats why he acts like he does now. Becasuse when he acts happy and smiles his past can't hurt him.

But I had to be an idiot and yell at him. I am used to acting sternly like a soldier around people. I learned quite early that you had to be this way to make people listen to you. When something angers me I instantly lash out at it because that is what fixed things in the past. But that is not how you have to treat Italy. With Italy you have to be gentle and understand that he is clingy because he never wants to lose someone close to him again.

"What am I doing I have to go get hime." I yelled at myself as I began to put on some shoes and bolt out the door. "Italy." I yelled as I got outside. "Were could he be?" Thats when a thought popped in my head and I instantly knew were I had to look.

I ran out behind my house and ran to the lake. Once I was at the lake I turned and made a beline for the trees looking for the tree that Italy woud offte climb inside when he tried to hide from something. Sure enough when I found the tree I saw Italy curled up crying.

"Italy." I said softly as I began to approtch him.

"Please don't hurt me Germany. I am so sorry that I am weak and pathetic. I would understand if you wnated to leave me. Everyone else did."

"Nien Italy, I am not leaving you and if anything I should be the one who is sorry. I over reacted when I shouldn't have. I understand that you are diffrent then everyone else and being happy is the way that you deal with everything. I also understand that maybe I have to high of standards for everything and I should cut you and probably Japan some slack."

"Ve, Germany its alright i understand that you are stressed. I wil also try harder to remember to do things like you want them..."

"Nien Italy, I don't want you worrying about doing things how I want them done. I want you to be yourslef. All I want is for you to just take more care when you do things please."

"I will Germany. SO you are not mad."

"Nien I am not."

"Good. Italy said hoping out of the tree and walking over to me. I quickly wiped the tear stains off of his face and the picked him up bride style. "Germany what are you doing?"

"I am going to pay you back for lossing my temper by treating you to a fine home cooked meal and all of my atention tonight."

"Ve, I like the ssound of that. Ti amo Germany."

"Ich Leibi Dich Italy."


	7. Day 7- Buon San Valentino

Imade an MMD for this day instead of writing check it out here art/Gerita-week-day-7-Buon-San-Valentino-590937384?ga_submit_new=10%253A1455525375


End file.
